Ames soeurs
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Si Stella Potter et son parrain étaient des âmes soeurs? Comment la jeune femme vit elle sa mort? Et bien, elle part à la recherche du secret du Voile. PostPoudlard, Voldemort est mort. SBHP. Présence de mythologie. harryfille. PAUSE cf note dans ma bio.
1. Lettre et Départ

**AMINI SORES : AMES SŒURS**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont à JK Rowling) mais l'histoire et l'intrigue si.

Note : Je suis une inconditionnelle de la mythologie et j'ai repris certaines légendes grecques et romaines.

JOYEUX NOEL !

Chapitre 1 : Lettre et départ :

_Les âmes sœurs sont très rares mais très connues. On les prend souvent pour des mythes tellement c'est extraordinaire qu'il y en ait. Pourtant les moldus y croient plus que les sorciers, ils en ont d'ailleurs écrit des histoires pour enfants. Toute fois ces contes sont basés sur de faits réels._

_Les contes de Blanche-neige et de La Belle au Bois Dormant en sont des exemples. Ces histoires se passent au Moyen-âge car à cette époque les âmes sœurs étaient plus courantes que de nos jours. Beaucoup ignorent pourquoi. Moi, j'en ai découvert la raison. Les temps à notre époque sont plus faciles mais moins sûrs, les meurtres sont punis moins durement. Au Moyen-âge, on tranchait une main, à notre époque, un simple séjour à Azkaban. Une punition dure mais pas assez à la vue du nombre en baisse des âmes sœurs. En effet de nos jours il y a beaucoup de tensions et les meurtres sont trop courants à mon goût. On se sert des âmes sœur pour tuer le partenaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a presque plus d'âmes sœurs._

_En effet, les âmes sœurs ne peuvent être séparées à partir du moment où il y a eu un baiser, généralement il y a une légère différence d'âge entre les deux partenaires mais comme leur vie est plus longue que les sorciers ordinaires, même si l'une des personnes est moldue, la différence parait minime au bout de quelques dizaines d'années. A partir du baiser, les deux partenaires sont possessifs et jaloux, bien que généralement l'un ou même les deux ne l'admettent pas. Le lien entre les deux personnes s'accentue dès la première relation sexuelle, à partir de ce moment les deux âmes sœurs sont inséparables et si elles sont séparées plus d'une semaine, les deux sombres dans une déprime qui s'estompe rapidement, dès le retour du compagnon en fait._

_Si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre meurt si ça fait très longtemps qu'ils sont unis. Si l'union est plus récente, l'autre compagnon reste en vie mais sombre dans une dépression. Il peut en être sorti par un parent proche le réconforterait comme on le ferait pour un enfant. Mais généralement dans ces cas là, le compagnon restant survit puis fini par se suicider. _

_Je sais que vous vous posez des questions, pourquoi avoir parler des âmes sœurs dans une lettre d'au revoir ? Mon âme sœur a disparu il y a deux ans. Qui est «mort » il y a de cela deux ans ? Sirius. Je sais que ça va vous choquer mais vous comprenez maintenant ma dépression malgré la fin de la guerre. C'est ma douleur et ma vengeance qui ont fait que j'ai tué Voldemort. Cette envie de vengeance combinée à ma grande puissance et à la force que donne le fait d'avoir une âme soeur, quel mélange explosif ! Mais maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, je dois le retrouver. Je ne peux pas vivre heureuse sans lui, nous sommes fin août, ça fait un mois que j'ai vaincu. J'estime avoir assez donné pour partir sans remords. Je sais que vous serez tristes mes amis mais ne vous en faîtes pas, nous nous reverrons, je reviendrai quand j'aurai découvert le secret de ce fameux Voile ! J'ai commencé des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black, j'ai trouvé des textes qui parlaient d'une légende : le mythe des âmes perdues. Je pars là où je trouverai la source de tout ceci. Je sais qu'il est vivant, vous me preniez tous en pitié, moi l'héroïne qui ne voulait pas accepter la mort de mon pauvre parrain, je vous prouverai à tous que j'avais raison ! Vous ne comptiez sur mon instinct que si cela concernait la guerre, je n'étais qu'une arme aux yeux de l'Ordre, je l'ai bien compris, je suis pas stupide mais à mon retour avec mon «parrain », vous verrez que j'avais raison. Je connais le rôle et les pensées de chacun, ne soyez pas déçus si à mon retour, je ne joue plus l'hypocrite avec vous, les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront._

_Je veux retrouver mon amant, oui amant nous avons franchit cette phase. Les âmes sœurs sont ainsi, elles ne peuvent pas se retenir quand le moment est venu et qu'il n'y a rien pour empêcher ce qui doit se produire. Je ne peux plus le supporter et si jamais je ne trouve rien, je reviendrai vous faire mes adieux quand je sentirai la fin arriver. Ron, Hermione, les Lupin sachez que s'il vous arrive quelque chose je le saurai et je m'occuperai de Teddy._

_Je vais dupliquer cette lettre, toutes les personnes de connaissance recevront cette lettre, faîtes en ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez même la faire publier dans le journal et faire des recherches pour me retrouver, vous n'y arriveriez pas de toute façon._

_Au revoir._

_Stella Potter._

Stella lança un sort sur les lettres qu'elle venait de dupliquer pour les envoyer à tous ses amis : Remus et sa femme Nymphadora, tous les Weasley, Hermione, Neville, les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison à ses début dans ce sport, les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue et toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, même très peu. Cela fait, elle prit ses bagages et partit pour l'aéroport, elle préférait partir comme une Moldue au cas où le Ministère aurait voulu «garder » leur Sauveuse de gré ou de force auprès d'eux mais elle n'était pas un objet et elle leur prouverait.

Sa famille maternelle, les Dursley, avaient été prévenus de son départ mais avaient juré de garder le secret, ils n'aimaient pas tellement la magie mais aimaient leur nièce ou cousine de tout leur cœur. Ils l'avaient soutenue pendant son enfance et les périodes douloureuses de sa vie, eux seuls étaient au courant de l'âme sœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait placé, avec leur permission, un bouclier qui protégerait leur esprit des Legimens puis elle leur avait expliqué son voyage et ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, sa tante lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé quelques information dont elle n'était pas sûr de la véracité. C'était aussi eux qui lui avaient réservé son billet d'avion afin que personne ne puisse savoir où elle allait avant le moment venu.

Elle sortit donc du 4 Privet Drive en serrant dans ses bras sa famille mais elle leur promit de leur envoyer de ses nouvelles ainsi que l'avancée de ses recherches. Elle prit sa valise à plusieurs serrures, à sortilège d'allégement permanent. Elle avait prit toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin et avait laissé les autres chez elle. Elle monta dans le taxi qui avait été réservé pour elle afin qu'il la conduise à l'aéroport sans attirer l'attention.

-Au revoir, à bientôt tout le monde et ne dîtes rien à personne !

-Promis ! Donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles !

-Promis !

Puis la voiture démarra et la conduisit à l'aéroport où elle prendrait l'avion pour se rendre vers le lieu où elle pourrait commencer des recherches sur l'Arche.

Elle crut que son voyage incognito allait être compromis à cause du départ de l'avion retardé de deux heures d'après la voix qui annonça cette mauvaise nouvelle dans tout l'aéroport. Dépitée, elle alla prendre une boisson fraîche à un distributeur et pris le temps de relire un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu mais qu'elle aimait particulièrement : le Monde de Narnia.

Une heure, plus tard, la voix résonna à nouveau :

-Nous prévenons nos usagers que le vol en direction de … est prêt à recevoir ces passagers, nous nous excusons de ce retard et vous prions de passez un agréable voyage.

Stella prit alors ses bagages et se dirigea vers le lieu où les papiers, les billets et les bagages étaient vérifiés. Une heure plus tard, elle s'affala sur son siège, fatigué de toute cette attente et de tous ces contrôles mais ravie d'enfin partir trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Lorsque l'avion fut plein et après une dernière annonce, l'avion décolla. Pendant le voyages, Stella termina de relire son bouquin. Lorsqu'elle le referma, une voix annonçait l'atterrissage imminent de l'appareil. Elle se prépara à descendre afin d'éviter la cohue des vacanciers.

Après trente minutes, elle se retrouva sous le soleil brûlant d'août du chaud climat méditerranéen. Elle acheta un plan de la ville et chercha l'adresse de l'hôtel où sa famille lui avait réservé une chambre pour plusieurs mois afin qu'elle fasse ses recherches avant de repartir pour une autre destination suivant les résultats obtenus. Elle le trouva finalement après une heure de marche. Lorsqu'elle entra, une voix lui demanda :

-_Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?_

Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot d'… 


	2. Premier indice, première piste

**AMINI SORES : AMES SOEURS**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Stella (qui est une déformation, par mes soins, de Harry) et le nouveau personnage qui apparait dans apparait dans ce chapitre. Sachez aussi que cette fic n'a aucun but lucratif.

Note : Alors, vous voyez, elle est pas abandonnée, cette fic !

Chapitre 2 : Première indice, première piste :

-_Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?_

Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot d'italien. Elle demanda donc si quelqu'un parlait l'anglais. Heureusement les employés de cet hôtel avaient l'habitude des touristes étrangers.

-Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

-Ma famille a réservé sous le nom de Sophia James.

-Voici votre clé, chambre 713, au septième étage.

-Grazie.

Stella s'installa rapidement et descendit manger, le repas était compris dans ce que sa famille avait réservé. Elle goûta plusieurs plats italiens comme une délicieuse pizza comme l'Italie en a le secret puis elle remonta chercher le dossier qu'elle avait commencé et qui regroupait le début de ses recherches. Elle sortit et trouva un parc ombragé où elle s 'installa pour tout relire et n'oublier aucun détail.

« Je dois trouver le secret du Voile. _Les Voiles des Ténèbres sont des inventions des prêtres des dieux afin de punir ceux qui offensent les Dieux de leurs crimes. Ils sont envoyés dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls. Les punis sont simplement envoyés dans cet endroit avec une gerbe de blé comme seul paquet de survie. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, ce sont les secrets des Dieux, eux seuls le savent. _Il faut que je trouve quel est le rapport entre la gerbe de blé et les Dieux. Il doit bien y avoir un, peut-être un dieu dont la gerbe de blé est l'un de ses attributs. Et il faut que j'apprenne l'italien rapidement ou je serai handicapée dans mes recherches si je trouve des traces écrites en italien. »

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle chercha sur le plan de la ville, s'il y avait un office de tourisme dans les environs, elle pourrait bien dire qu'elle fait des recherches pour ses études, si on lui posait trop de questions. Elle en trouva finalement un pas très loin du parc où elle se trouvait.

Une heure plus tard elle pénétra dans l'Office de tourisme, en effet, dans les vieilles villes de ce genre, toutes les rues allaient dans tous les sens et il était très difficile de ne pas se perdre. Elle avait tourné en rond avant d'apercevoir la rue qu'elle devait emprunter pour se rendre où elle voulait. Elle en avait donc un peu marre et était ravie d'enfin arriver à destination.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, une cloche sonna, la secrétaire derrière son comptoir soupira, elle était déjà débordée et un client de plus arrivait encore. Stella dut patienter une dizaine de minutes quand la directrice de l'Office de Tourisme décida d'aller aider sa secrétaire. Elle remarqua une jeune fille à l'écart et seule, étrange pour une vacancière, on ne part pas en vacances seul, cela n'a aucun intérêt. Elle s'approcha donc et lui demanda dans sa langue quel était son nom.

-Je ne parle pas italien, parlez-vous anglais ? demanda la jeune fille dans sa langue maternelle.

-Oui, quel est votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Sophia James.

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je fais des recherches personnelles et j'ai trouvé un texte en latin que j'ai traduit. Mais il y a un rapport entre quelque chose et une gerbe de blé que je ne comprends pas.

-Venez dans mon bureau, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, j'adore la mythologie, je pourrais certainement vous aider.

-Je vous remercie.

Stella pénétra dans une pièce exiguë mais chaleureuse. Le bureau était désordonné mais la propriétaire avait l'air de s'y retrouver, c'était l'essentiel.

-Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle, invita-t-elle. Je m'appelle Anna Greco.

-Enchantée.

-De même. Alors, si vous m'expliquiez plus en détails ce que vous faites et ce que vous voulez.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup, c'est une histoire de famille. C'est un secret que je dois retrouver. J'ai trouvé un texte en latin caché dans la maison que ma famille possède depuis plusieurs siècle, je l'ai traduit et cela a abouti à quelque chose ayant un rapport avec la gerbe de blé et ses signification pendant l'Antiquité.

-Je vois. La gerbe de blé. C'est l'un des attributs de Déméter ou Cérès qui est la déesse de la fécondité et de l'agriculture. C'est peut-être un indice.

-Probablement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de se que je dois faire, j'imagine juste ce que je dois trouver. Peut-être que visiter un temple de Déméter pourrait m'aider ?

-C'est possible. Il y en avait un autrefois, ici à Rome mais il ne reste plus rien de ce qu'il avait pu y avoir. Il était situé sur l'Aventin.

-Pouvez-vous m'en parlez, peut-être que ça me donnera une piste.

-Et bien, il y a plusieurs versions. Au départ, c'était un temple construit par les grecs et fréquenté par les grecs. Quand les romains ont repris le culte de Déméter qu'ils ont transformé en Cérès, ils l'ont modifié. Il était situé au pied de l'Aventin, il y avait plus haut sur la colline, le temple de la Lune et celui de Junon juste en face. Il me semble que les ruines de ce temple ne sont plus visibles car une église a été construite dessus. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire sur Déméter.

-Dans ce cas je vais chercher d'autres temples de Déméter. Je vous remercie pour vos renseignements.

-Mais de rien. Tenez-moi au courant de votre avancée.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Stella sortit de l'office de tourisme avec la drôle d'impression qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle se dit que puisqu'elle avait une piste sur Déméter, elle allait continuer et essayer d'en savoir plus sur le temple détruit de Cérès.

Elle se dirigea vers le forum, c'était bien indiqué et elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, il y avait bien des visites de la ville, avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait peut-être un autre indice.

Elle observa avec attention les ruines, c'était étonnant ce que les hommes avaient pu faire avec de la pierre. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'ils n'avaient rien pour les aider à monter les blocs de pierre à plusieurs mètres voire dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

Elle fit le tour de toutes les ruines mais elle n'avait rien remarqué qui aurait pu l'intéresser, elle observa donc les touristes qui commençaient à arriver. Elle attendit l'heure de pointe mais ne voyant rien qui pouvait l'intéresser, elle décida d'aller se promener sur l'Aventin.

En tentant de se retrouver sur une carte dont elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cause de la barrière de langue, elle se perdit presque. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à la destination voulue. Non, elle trouva sur son chemin, une sorte de librairie étrange. Tellement étrange qu'elle entra.

-Buongiorno ! Salua une voix faible et tremblante.

Stella découvrit derrière le comptoir du petit commerce une vieille femme qui semblait vouloir d'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

-Buongiorno, répéta Stella. Excusez-moi mais je ne parle pas italien.

-Non parlo inglese.

Comprenant tout de même le problème, Stella décida que la vieille femme pouvait peut-être l'aider. Elle sortit alors un mini dictionnaire anglais italien, une feuille de papier vierge et un stylo bille noir.

Elle écrivit quelques mots d'italien puisés dans son dictionnaire qui feraient comprendre à la vieille dame ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Après tout, la langue nationale était l'italien et la vieille femme était chez elle, il était normal qu'elle s'adapte.

_Mio nome : Sophia James _(1)

La vieille femme acquiesça et lu les autres mots. _Cercare segreto famiglia. Sapere indice : Demeter. _(2)

La femme acquiesça de nouveau, montrant qu'elle avait compris le message. Elle prit le morceau de papier et écrivit à son tour : _Maria. Amo molto mitologia. Fornio aiutare tu. _(3)

Les deux femmes discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, et Stella apprit beaucoup de la vieille femme qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elles s'étaient très vite entendues et Stella avait promis qu'elle apprendrait l'italien pour revenir parler avec elle.

En sortant de l'arrière boutique où elles s'étaient installées car la vieille femme commençait à fatiguer, elle aperçut une comme une ombre accompagnée d'une odeur de forêt mais cela fut tellement rapide qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Finalement elle sortit de la boutique et se dirigea vers le Mont Aventin où elle savait qu'elle aurait un indice pour poursuivre sa quête.

Elle arriva après de nombreux détours dans le labyrinthe qu'était Rome à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Maria. Elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, la gerbe de blé et la faucille étaient très visible pour qui voulait les voir.

On n'avait pu effacer le message au cours des siècles, les fenêtres et toutes les autres particularités des villes formaient un grand dessin abstrait pour quelqu'un qui ne savait que chercher mais on pouvait facilement démêler la faucille de l'épi et peut-être que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veillait aussi à ce que l'indice ne soit pas effacé, qui sait ?

Elle chercha alors une entrée dissimulée. Là ce serait à elle de faire tout le travail, Maria dans sa jeunesse n'avait pas réussie à la trouver. Stella sentait que cela avait forcément un lien avec le dessin que Maria lui avait décrit.

Stella recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et changea un peu sa vision pour retrouver la vue qu'une personne non avertie aurait vu. Elle le savait par expérience, pour trouver quelque chose, il faut changer de point de vue et/ou s'éloigner.

Au bout de près d'une heure de concentration, elle parvint, après de nombreux efforts et embrouillements, en séparant les différents styles d'objet éparpillés dans le dessin, à identifier plusieurs flèches. Mais elles n'avaient aucun ordre, elles se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

Ne voulant perdre aucun indice, elle sortit un bloc note et répertoria les flèches en mentionnant de quoi elles étaient faites : fenêtres romanes, gothiques, rebords arrondis ou non, même les sculptures avaient leur signification dans cet imbroglio que seule Stella semblait percevoir et comprendre.

Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle ne se perdrait pas dans le tunnel, restait à en trouver l'entrée. Elle chercha un petit indice sur un mur, une petite gravure sur un pavé ou une plaque, n'importe quoi…

De dépit, elle observa sa feuille en quête d'une nouvelle idée. Machinalement, en s'évadant dans ses pensées et en dessinant machinalement avec son crayon, elle additionna chaque flèche pour finir par en donner une autre, la synthèse de toutes qui indiquait de regarder vers le bas à droite.

Intriguée, elle se replaça là où elle pouvait voir l'épi de blé et la faucille, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit possible puis elle regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait la flèche. Là, elle aperçut la porte d'une cave dont la porte d'un mètre de hauteur donnait sur la rue. Cela lui sembla étrange puisqu'il n'y avait aucune maison à cet endroit, c'était une construction en béton qui abritait le transformateur électrique pour le quartier.

Oui, elle était certainement là la solution.

Elle observa les alentours, visuellement et magiquement et lorsqu'elle fut sûre et certaine qu'elle était seule, elle crocheta la serrure très ancienne, suffisamment pour qu'elle soit peut-être d'origine s'il y avait de la magie dans l'affaire, de la porte, l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur à moitié courbée. Elle avança prudemment dans les Ténèbres, tout était tellement silencieux qu'elle sursauta quand la porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, toucha le bois la porte et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière car la porte de la « cave » était à nouveau verrouillée. Elle souffla un bon coup, sortit sa baguette magique et avança au gré de la lueur que celle-ci produisait.

C'était un tunnel créé dans la terre même de la colline. Au fur et à mesure du temps, on avait monté des murs aux endroits où le poids devenait trop important et aurait risqué de tout faire s'effondrer. On passait donc à des murs de terre à d'autres en marbre ou en calcaire voir même d'autres roches suivant ce qu'on pouvait se procurer à l'époque.

Il y avait de la mousse sur toutes les parois de terre et des traces d'algues dur celles en pierre, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait ou qu'il y avait eut beaucoup d'humidité voir même une rivière ou une nappe souterraine.

Le tout donnait un aspect très lugubre à l'endroit, accentué par le silence et les ténèbres ambiants. Plus Stella s'éloignait, plus il y avait d'humidité et de végétation, logique pour la déesse de l'agriculture mais franchement pas rassurant.

Au bout de près d'un kilomètre dans le tunnel juste assez haut pour son mètre soixante, elle arriva jusqu'à une grande salle pierrée et dallée. En s'approchant elle détailla toutes les décorations avec fascination.

Il y avait de nombreuses sculptures peintes représentant toutes sortes de scènes : l'accouplement de Déméter avec Poséidon, avec Iasion puis avec Zeus, ses enfants et surtout sa fille Perséphone, devenue Maîtresse des Enfers. Elle était représentée dans des scènes de la vie quotidienne des paysans afin qu'elle fasse pousser leur grain et éloigne la faim et beaucoup d'autre situations des plus banales aux plus extraordinaires.

Stella, admirant toutes ces œuvres, tourna sur elle-même pour voir la vie de Déméter représentée sur les parois de la salle souterraine. Même le plafond était décoré, il représentait un grand, un immense temple richement coloré et décoré, au milieu d'une multitude de statues représentant différents aspects de l'existence de Déméter. On pouvait même apercevoir, en observant bien, une gigantesque statue de la déesse dans son temple. Les couleurs, non passées par le temps rendait bien compte de ce qu'avaient été les temples au moment de leur construction.

C'était féérique, jamais Stella n'avait spectacle pareil.

Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un autel, de taille raisonnable où étaient rangées en arc de cercle toute sorte d'offrandes récentes, il y avait surtout des fruits, des plantes en général. Aux deux coins supérieurs de la table de pierre, se trouvaient deux chandeliers, produisant un éclairage tamisé et chancelant mais qui contribuait à laisser cette impression de retour dans le temps, à l'époque de la mythologie.

Agenouillée au pied de l'autel, une jeune femme semblait prier. Stella s'approcha, elle la voyait de dos, elle ne voyait donc que ses longs cheveux clairs, il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir en définir la couleur, et ses épaules se soulever et s'abaisser eu rythme de ses sanglots.

Cette constatation faite, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa doucement une main sur son épaule qu'elle sentait nue sous ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle. La jeune fille sursauta et leva ses yeux vers Stella qui s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle d'une voix la plus douce qu'elle put.

-Bonjour, répéta la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Kardianée. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle… Stella, Stella Potter mais ici, j'ai donné un autre nom au cas où.

-Je serai digne de ta confiance, asteria(4), promit la jeune fille solennellement.

-Merci. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-J'ai simplement trop repensé à mon passé. Vois-tu, ici, auparavant, il y avait une forêt, la forêt sacrée de l'Aventin comme les hommes l'ont appelée. Quand je suis revenue, il n'y avait plus rien, 

alors je suis repartie, j'ai voyagé et de temps en temps je reviens ici, dans l'ancien temple de Déméter, situé sous la forêt.

-Désolée. Tu es une nymphe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Et toi tu es magique.

-Oui. Mais, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi es-tu partie la première fois ?

-J'ai rencontré un homme, un paysan mais il était séduisant, gentil, prévenant et je l'aimais. Je l'ai suivi et nous nous sommes aimé. J'ai eu un fils avec lui. Mais ça n'a pas duré, les autres hommes qui habitaient proche de chez nous ont vite été jaloux. Jaloux de moi, de lui, de notre amour. Les plus riches pensaient pouvoir me séduire de leurs richesse parce que les nymphes les plus connues se sont unies avec des rois, des dieux et autres. Voyant que leurs combines ne fonctionnaient, ils ont tenté de détruire notre amour. Nous avions droit à des insultes, des remarques, nous étions harcelés. Finalement, ils ont tué mon aimé. J'ai réuni tous nos biens, je les ai donné à mon fils qui était assez âgé pour partir faire sa vie et lui ai promit de veiller sur lui. J'ai voulu revenir chez moi, bien que je ne pensais pas être la bienvenue au début, mais quand j'ai vu que l'endroit où j'avais toujours vécu avait été transformé par les hommes en une ville pas très salubre, je suis repartie, au départ pour tenter de retrouver mes sœurs qui avaient dues fuir quelque part puis au fur et à mesure pour apprendre toujours plus. Déjà toute jeune, j'ai toujours été curieuse, cela m'a d'ailleurs valu plusieurs ennuis et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis parti avec cet homme. Je reviens de temps en temps ici, comme pour me souvenir de ce que j'ai été. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, ria-t-elle nerveusement.

-Parce que tu avais besoin de parler et de te libérer, répondit Stella sérieusement en observant la nymphe.

Celle-ci était très jolie, comme on les décrivait dans la mythologie. Elle avait des yeux marron, un nez fin en trompette, une bouche petite mais élégante grâce à ses lèvres fines et bien faites. Maintenant que Stella la voyait de près, elle pouvait affirmer que ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et que sa peau était bronzé. Une nymphe des bois, en somme, parfaitement en osmose avec la nature forestière.

-Et toi, raconte-moi ta vie, reprit la nymphe. Je sais que tu es à la recherche de quelque chose, je pourrais sûrement t'aider ou ne serait-ce que t'apprendre l'italien, se moqua Kardianée gentiment.

-Et bien, je suis une sorcière, notre monde est caché dans celui des gens ordinaires, sans pouvoirs. Il y a plus de vingt ans, un mage noir a commencé à faire parler de lui, il est rapidement monté en puissance et a fait régner la terreur. Mes parents et des amis se sont joints après leur sortie de l'école à un groupe secret qui luttait contre lui. Ils sont rapidement devenus son point de mire. Mais ils ont été trahis, ils avaient lancé un sortilège qui devait nous protéger. Seul le gardien du secret pouvait dire à l'ennemi où nous habitions et un de leurs amis était de ses partisans et espionnait le groupe secret pour le compte du mage noir. Il a tué mes parents mais n'a pas pu me tuer car une prophétie me désignait comme pouvant le vaincre. Elle aurait pu concerner un autre garçon mais il m'a choisit moi et en essayant de me tuer, m'a fait une cicatrice sur le front. Il a été réduit à l'état d'esprit cette nuit-là. J'ai été placé chez ma tante qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs puis je suis entrée à l'école de magie et presque chaque année je l'ai combattu. Je n'ai réussit à le vaincre définitivement qu'il n'y a que quelques mois. J'aurais pu être heureuse mais en troisième année, j'ai retrouvé mon parrain qui avait été emprisonné à tord et sans procès. J'avais presque quatorze ans à cette époque. Nous avons échangé beaucoup de courrier, puisqu'il était encore en cavale je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui. Plus j'ai appris à le connaitre, plus je me sentais attirée par lui, je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que je l'aimais dans le sens amour avec un grand A. Je lui en ai parlé, en lisant entre les lignes j'ai compris que c'était certainement réciproque. J'avais des problèmes à l'époque avec le fameux mage noir alors il essayait de venir me voir pour m'aider, me consoler ou m'apprendre des choses. J'arrivais à chaque fois à lui voler un baiser ou deux. Au départ il me repoussait mais au fil du temps c'est lui qui faisait le premier pas au moment les plus incongrus. Le temps a passé et notre relation avançait mais il avait refusé de coucher avec moi avant ma majorité, il m'avait prévenue. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert en faisant des recherches pour les cours qu'il existait des âmes sœurs. En lisant et en faisant d'autres recherches, j'étais persuadée que lui et moi en étions. Quand j'ai voulu lui annoncer, en cinquième année, nous avons dérivés, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et moi je n'ai même pas essayé. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Nous avons senti la magie opérer, je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais et tout s'arrangeait pour nous. Les sorciers connaissent en théorie les âmes sœurs et savent qu'on ne peut pas les empêcher de se lier. Mais peu de temps après, j'ai été attirée dans un piège par le mage noir et il est passé à travers uns sorte de voile, caché dans le Département des Mystères. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, j'ai fait des recherches dessus pour le retrouver. J'ai découvert un texte en latin, je l'ai traduit et je suis venue ici pour faire mes recherches et pour ne pas entendre les leçons de moral de mes amis, que je devrais faire le deuil de mon parrain mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Voilà, les grandes lignes de ma vie.

-Tu as eu une vie mouvementée et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter, dis-moi.

-J'ai grandi ainsi, j'ai besoin d'action, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis partie.

-Je suis prête à t'aider dans ta quête.

-Et bien j'accepte ton aide avec grand plaisir.

-Comment sais-tu que tu me faire confiance ?

-Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu es digne de confiance. Sinon j'ai un instinct fiable et grâce à la guerre, je sais reconnaître le mensonge et tu ne mens pas.

-Tu sais, si tu cherches un temple de Déméter tu devrais aller à Paestum, il y en a un grand là-bas.

-Et bien allons-y. Tu m'apprendras à parler l'italien ?

-Oui, cela pourra te servir un jour.

Sur ces entrefaites, les deux femmes sortirent du souterrain et retournèrent à l'hôtel où avait dormit Stella. Cette fois-ci Stella ne se perdit pas, guidée par Kardianée. Stella rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait déballé et descendit à la réception de l'hôtel rendre sa clé et payer ce qu'elle devait.

Kardianée guida Stella jusqu'à une bouche de métro et celle-ci apprit à la nymphe à ne pas avoir peur de ces machines qui passent sous terre bien trop vite et trop souvent pour ne pas abimer la faune et la flore alentour. Stella lui fit la réflexion que cela faisait bien longtemps que la faune et la flore avaient été endommagées et que de toute façon, elles ne pouvaient pas traverser la ville à pied, surtout que la gare où elles se rendaient n'était pas accessible d'où elles venaient par les piétons.

Arrivées à destination, elles attendirent le train qui les mènerait à Salerne.

**A suivre…**

(1) Mon nom : Sophia James.

(2) Chercher secret famille. Connaitre indice : Déméter.

(3) Maria. J'aime beaucoup la Mythologie. Je peux t'aider.

(4) Asteria. Au départ, je l'avais écrit avec l'alphabet grec mais FFnet n'a pas voulu l'affiché, à moins que vous ne préfériez les petits carrés. Lol. Normalement, il n'y a pas de a à la fin et ça veut étoile en grec, c'est une traduction de stella qui veut dire étoile en latin.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait !


	3. Le début du voyage

**AMINI SORES : AMES SŒURS**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques perso et je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire cette fic.

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais très fatiguée et j'ai bloqué à un passage de ce chapitre, qui s'est complexifié entre temps, bref, je vous épargne les détails…

Ah, oui, j'ai la flemme de corriger ce chapitre (d'habitude je le fais moi-même, mais là…). Enfin, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes, mais si quelqu'un veut le corriger, qu'il se fasse connaitre, ça me ferai plaisir. Que ce soit pour ce chapitre, ou pour la fic en entier, aucun problème, c'est vous qui décidez, enfin on verra ça si quelqu'un me contacte.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Le début du voyage :

Durant les quelques heures que durèrent le trajet en train jusqu'à la ville de Salerne, heureusement en ligne directe, Stella eut ses premiers cours d'Italien avec Kardiannée, sa nouvelle amie. Elle pouvait maintenant se faire comprendre simplement et comprendre quelques mots de bases dans tout le galimatias qu'était pour elle l'italien, une langue bien différente de l'anglais.

En effet, Kardiannée avait tenu à ce qu'elle puisse comprendre quelques mots au milieu de phrases bien trop compliquées pour son niveau mais ainsi elle pouvait également comprendre ce que leur répondraient ses interlocuteurs, ce qui était plutôt utile.

Stella écrivit également rapidement une lettre à sa famille, en leur précisant qu'elle n'indiquait pas où elle se trouvait, au cas où les sorciers viendraient le leur demander plus ou moins subtilement et avec ou sans Légimencie, et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle les avertit également qu'elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir leur écrire avant un moment et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de faire quelques provisions pouvoir rester plusieurs jours près du temple. Elles trouvèrent un supermarché et achetèrent de la nourriture qu'elles pourraient conserver quelques temps ainsi que des couvertures et des bandages, par mesure de précaution.

-Et où allons-nous habiter si nous devons rester plusieurs jours près ou dans le temple ? Demanda Stella qui s'en inquiétait depuis déjà quelques instants.

-C'est une bonne question. Moi, je peux me débrouiller un peu partout, j'ai l'habitude, mais toi…

-Oui…

Stella se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de s'exclamer :

-On pourrait acheter une tente dans un magasin de sport ?

-Mais oui ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

C'est ainsi qu'après s'être perdues plusieurs fois, les deux amies finirent par trouver leur bonheur dans une petite ruelle très mal famée qui se révéla être l'entrée dans le monde magique italien. Etrangement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la capitale, au plus grand étonnement de Stella.

Elles visitèrent donc l'allée sorcière pendant un long moment, les deux amies en étaient éblouies. Kardiannée car elle n'avait visité le monde sorcier de son amie, où que se soit et Stella parce que l'allée marchande italienne était très différente de ce dont elle avait l'habitude en Angleterre.

En effet, toute la rue était pavée, bordée de nombreuses statues commémoratives dans le genre des statues de l'Antiquité. Il ressortait une impression de pureté due à la blancheur éclatante de la rue, toute de marbre blanc, comme si tout était neuf.

Mais le plus magnifique restait sans conteste l'architecture. Tout rappelait l'heure de gloire de l'Italie, la puissance de l'Empire Romain, le chef d'œuvre culturel de l'une des premières républiques.

On ressentait la gaité qui s'échappait de chaque pore de la rue : les tenues estivales, colorées, légères, les peaux bronzées qui donnaient un air de vacances et le soleil. Le soleil resplendissant de la Méditerranée, le ciel bleu, la chaleur…

Le paradis pour une anglaise qui devait supporter pendant ses sorties shopping au Chemin de Traverse, la pluie, la bruine et le brouillard typique de la capitale anglaise et des ses alentours. Le ciel était souvent gris et maussade, les murs étaient d'un gris sale, trop souvent balayés par les intempéries. Rien qui ne pouvait encourager la bonne humeur, en somme.

Les deux jeunes femmes, se lancèrent alors un regard étonné, devant une telle splendeur puis d'étonné, il devint complice. Elles allaient pouvoir faire les boutiques et visiter et faire visiter le monde magique tel que Stella le connaissait.

Cet après-midi-là, Kardiannée découvrit les baguettes magiques, catalyseurs de magie qui permettaient même aux plus faibles de se débrouiller, les animaux domestiques des sorciers qui la firent rire, les ingrédients des potions qui étaient pour quelques uns les stéréotypes des méchantes sorcières moldues. Elle découvrit également le Quidditch, le sport préféré de tous les sorciers du monde et dont Stella ne se tarit pas de lui en vanter les mérites et toutes les anecdotes de ses expériences personnelles, ce qui fit bien rire la nymphe qui se prit de passion pour toutes les aventures qu'avait vécues sa très récente mais très bonne amie.

Kardiannée apprécia particulièrement les confiseries, une bonne moitié était connue de Stella mais les autres étaient une découverte pour toutes les deux, néanmoins la plus étonnée restait tout de même la plus que millénaire.

Quand les deux amies retrouvèrent leurs esprits, il était près de dix-neuf heures et elles n'avaient aucun endroit pour passer la nuit et cela commencer à relativement les inquiéter.

-Il y a peut-être un hôtel de libre ? suggéra Stella.

-Ca n'étonnerait beaucoup. Nous sommes en période de vacances, répondit Kardiannée.

-Le camping ? dit-elle désespérément.

-Impossible, nous n'avons rien pour nous abriter et tous doivent être aussi pleins à craquer que les hôtels. Mais tu viens de me donner une idée… dit la nymphe en souriant avec malice.

-Quoi ? demanda son amie avec curiosité.

-Et bien, je viens de découvrir une partie de ton monde, tu es d'accord ? fit Kardiannée avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Oui ? Hésita son amie.

-Que dirais-tu de découvrir le mien ? Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Le tien ?

-Oui, je t'ai raconté que j'étais une nymphe de la forêt et je veux t'apprendre à vivre dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je te pensais plus téméraire que ça ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Non, ce n'est pas dangereux, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais, et je sais tout sur les forêts !

-Et sur la modestie également ! Rit Stella. C'est d'accord, tu m'apprends à vivre dans la forêt. Mais quand l'hiver arrivera, si nous sommes toujours là, ce que je n'espère pas, on se trouvera un endroit chauffé.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord, mais nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là.

-C'est parti, alors. Où va-t-on s'installer ?

-Il doit y avoir une forêt pas très loin, je devrais pouvoir la sentir.

Kardiannée ferma les yeux et se concentra, Stella se contentant d'attendre en observant la nymphe. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente ans, alors qu'elle en avait en réalité plus de deux mille cinq cent. Celle-ci rouvrit brutalement les yeux, faisant sursauter Stella, tellement cela avait été brusque puis elle dit :

-Il y en a plusieurs dans les montagnes alentour mais je propose d'aller vers l'intérieur des terres, c'est plus sauvage et nous serons moins repérables. Mais dépêchons, nous avons quelques kilomètres à parcourir.

-Dépêchons-nous alors, il faudra que nous soyons installées quand la nuit tombera, je serai plus rassurée.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si dangereux que ça, il y un trois ou quatre siècle, oui mais plus maintenant, tenta de la rassurer Kardiannée.

-Mais il vaut mieux que nous restions prudentes, je ne sais pas dans quoi nous nous engageons mais cela peut être dangereux, insista Stella. Je ne sais pas quelle magie est à l'œuvre…

Stella s'arma de courage puis les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'est. Après plusieurs heures de marche silencieuses, la nymphe proposa à la sorcière de s'arrêter et de construire leur campement à cet endroit, au beau milieu d'une forêt sous un magnifique et gigantesque chêne qui les abritait comme un toit de ses branches qui se développaient au-dessus d'elles telles un éventail de vert et de brun.

Durant une heure Kardiannée se mit à la recherche de branches tombées encore feuillues puis à la construction d'un petit abri. Elle ne demanda pas à Stella de l'aider mais de faire un feu et de bien observer ce qu'elle faisant pour qu'elle soit capable de construire son propre toit si jamais le destin venait à les séparer. La nymphe souhaitait que son amie atteigne le but qu'elle s'était fixée et parvienne à trouver le bonheur avec son âme sœur et qu'elle connaisse le bonheur qu'elle-même avait connu pendant une petite vingtaine d'année auprès de son mari bien-aimé.

L'abri consistait en une sorte de tipi, les branches et les feuilles formaient un mur compact qui isolait quelque peu autour d'un axe qui était le grand chêne.

Puis Kardiannée ferma les yeux un instant et s'accroupit devant l'entrée de leur abri, qui consistait en une simple énorme branche qui était posée sur le reste de la construction et que l'on pouvait retirer sans faire tomber tout le reste de la fragile construction tout en étant assez large pour permettre aux deux amie, somme toute assez menues, de se glisser à travers l'écart que formait le retrait de la branche-porte. Après un petit instant immobile, la femme aux cheveux clairs remonta lentement ses paupières, les yeux devenus pétillants de magie, puis elle souffla doucement sur son frêle refuge.

Mais le plus étrange pour Stella fut que ce souffle était parsemé de milliers d'étincelles d'une chaude couleur brune constellée de reflets ambre qui se déposèrent sur la hutte et scintillèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se fondre dans le bois. La jeune fille était totalement subjuguée par le spectacle que son amie venait de lui offrir.

Kardiannée expliqua alors :

-C'est un secret des nymphes des bois, nous protégeons les voyageurs qui respectent la nature. Ce que j'ai fait sert à fortifier les abris qu'ils se construisent et au contraire quand certains hommes méprisent la nature, la forêt dans mon cas, nous ne les protégeons pas et laissons les prédateurs les chasser.

Stella acquiesça, pas tout à fait consciente de l'implication des paroles de la Kardiannée. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son estomac se mit à crier famine. Elle se pencha vers leurs bagages, qui avaient retrouvé leur taille normale, sortit des couvertures puis se tourna vers son amie en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait manger.

-Sors d'abord les fruits, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps dans le sac et il ne faut pas les gaspiller.

Stella obéit et les deux femmes se firent un festin avec les fruits qu'elles avaient achetés et les quelques plantes comestibles que la nymphe avait déniché dans les alentours.

Elles se couchèrent bien avant le soleil, un peu à l'étroit à deux dans leur abri de fortune mais au chaud et se levèrent un peu avant lui.

-Stella, chuchota Kardiannée en italien. Stella, lève-toi.

-Oui, marmonna la concernée, j'arrive.

Ce fut avec difficulté que la jeune sorcière sortit de sa couche. Elle mangea un gros morceau de pain et des fruits en guise de petit déjeuner avant que la nymphe ne la presse d'empaqueter ses affaires afin qu'elles prennent la route le plus vite possible vers Paestum.

Stella obéit mais demanda tout de même pourquoi cela pressait tant.

-Parce que dans une heure, il va faire très froid. Mais comme nous seront déjà en route, nous seront moins touchées que si nous dormions encore. Et sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te parlerai qu'en italien, plus un mot d'anglais ne sortira de ma bouche.

Kardiannée démonta son refuge et dispersa les cendres de leur feu, ne voulant laisser de traces de leur passage, probablement plus par habitude que pour autre chose.

(NdA : tous les dialogues suivants seront donc parlés en italien)

-Si nous marchons bien, nous devrions être arrivées avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elles partirent donc sur ses entrefaites en direction du sud ouest, vers les ruines de la citée grecque. Sur le chemin, Kardiannée continua ses leçons d'italien à Stella qui demandait beaucoup de vocabulaire sur sa quête, pour qu'elle puisse poser des questions.

Elles firent une halte dans un petit restaurant où elles mangèrent avec appétit aux frais des familles Potter et Dursley, ces derniers lui ayant donnée un peu d'argent avant qu'elle ne parte. Puis elles reprirent leur route en espérant pouvoir arriver à destination avant la tombée de la nuit.

Alors que Stella rêvassait en observant le paysage autour d'elle, répétant en boucle tout le vocabulaire qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la matinée, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut à l'entrée du village dont elles approchaient, la jeune femme de l'office de tourisme de Rome, qui l'avait renseignée sur le plus proche temple de Déméter.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Kardiannée et lui montra d'un signe de tête la femme qui lançait des coups d'œil attentifs en leur direction. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Stella eut la vague impression que c'était elle qu'elle cherchait si attentivement du regard. Et pas forcément dans son intérêt, mais plutôt dans celui de la jeune femme de l'Office de Tourisme.

Kardiannée lui prit le bras et l'attira doucement vers un chemin qui partait à la perpendiculaire et où on pouvait se cacher à l'ombre de la haie touffue.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda alors la nymphe.

-C'est la femme qui m'a guidée sur la piste de Déméter. Quand je l'ai quittée, j'avais l'impression qu'on ne m'avait pas dit tout ce que je devais savoir. Pour retrouver notre trace, elle sûrement dû engager quelqu'un pour nous suivre, ou elle a des relations et on nous a vu à la gare de Rome ou à Salerne, ou que sais-je encore !

-Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs pour savoir ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, les sorciers ont bien la possibilité de lire les esprits, non ?

-Si, mais il faut être très puissant, et je…, hésita la jeune sorcière.

-Et tu l'es !

-Mais il faut également un contact visuel entre les deux personnes. Et c'est très difficile, j'ai réussi quelque fois parce qu'il y avait déjà un lien entre Voldemort et moi et c'est parce Rogue était déjà dans mon esprit que j'ai pu accéder au sien !

-Tu as déjà essayé ou on t'a simplement dit qu'il fallait un contact visuel ? demanda calmement Kardiannée.

-On me l'a dit, pourquoi ?

-Ecoute-moi bien Stella, fit gravement la nymphe en prenant le menton de Stella entre ses doigts. Parfois, dans une société il faut cacher des informations. Si tout le monde pouvait avoir accès à ces données, se serait l'anarchie. Lire les esprits est très difficile magiquement car cela viole le libre arbitre de la personne, c'est une barrière en plus pour la protection des plus faibles ou de ceux qui ignorent cette possibilité. Mais je pense qu'on a également sciemment complexifié la chose pour que cette capacité ne soit que très peu répandue. J'ai vu beaucoup de pouvoirs tomber dans l'oubli ainsi, Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois et je ne connais pas tout. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais il se peut qu'avec de la volonté et sans pensées défaitistes, ces choses soient plus réalisables qu'elles n'y paraissent au premier abord. Alors concentre-toi et essaie. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de toi, elle est loin, je trouve…

-Essaie, qu'est ce que tu risques ?

-D'accord, sourit Stella. Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien.

Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta plusieurs fois que c'était possible, qu'elle avait plusieurs fois des choses que l'on disait et prédisait impossibles. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'enfonça dans son esprit, comme en transe. Une transe qui lui procurait un bien être qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Depuis la plus belle nuit de sa vie, la seule nuit qu'elle ait passée avec son parrain.

Sans un avoir réellement conscience, elle prononça le mot « Legimens » et laissa son esprit filer vers le village. Cela produisait une impression étrange, elle ne sentait plus son corps, bien qu'un lien persistait avec lui, mais elle était libérée de la pesanteur et de ses sens trompeurs. Elle remarqua qu'une sorte de halo semblait entourer chaque personne mais savait ce que c'était et ne le saurait probablement puisqu'elle était la première depuis longtemps à faire ce genre d'expérience et peu suivraient certainement.

Elle concentra ses pensées et sa magie vers la personne pour laquelle elle avait tenté cette expérience. Elle tenta d'y aller en douceur afin de ne pas se faire remarquer ni de faire souffrir la jeune femme. Mais elle ne savait comment faire pour entrer dans son esprit.

Elle fit alors comme elle l'avait toujours fait et laissa son instinct la guider. Elle passa sa « tête » non solide à travers celle, solide de la jeune femme. Là, elle sentit comme une présence qui se préparait à la combattre durement et vaillamment. Elle comprit alors que c'était se combat qui provoquait la douleur si atroce qu'elle connaissait tant.

Les quelques microsecondes que durèrent cette réflexion l'empêcha d'avancer plus et de provoquer le courroux de l'autre présence, qu'elle soupçonnait être l'esprit même de la jeune femme, cet être caché au fond d'elle, qu'elle était sans en avoir réellement conscience.

Cet arrêt empêcha également la directrice de l'Office de Tourisme de ressentir autre chose qu'une vague impression de douleur. Fugace et éphémère. Qu'elle oublia instantanément. Stella prit alors son temps. La présence semblait s'étendre, effacer progressivement sa méfiance envers elle, s'apaiser. Stella tenta alors une approche. Elle s'avança, du moins son esprit s'avança, comme vers un animal dangereux qui la changerait en charpie en un rien de temps, prête à s'arrêter à la moindre vibration de l'esprit. En s'approchant toujours d'avantage, elle se rendit compte que la présence avait la même apparence que la femme dont elle était en train d'explorer le crâne mais en plus éthéré.

Elle entra avec lenteur et douceur dans le « cœur » de l'esprit de la jeune femme et imprégna son propre esprit de ses questions. Pourquoi la suivait-elle ? Lui voulait-elle du mal ?

Stella avait supposé, avec justesse, que « demander » à l'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait des réponses directes serait plus probant, et beaucoup moins long, que d'observer toute sa vie et explorer son intimité, chose que Stella se refusait de faire. Elle l'avait subit avec Rogue et ne voulait, elle-même, violer les secrets et souvenirs d'autrui.

Elle vit alors une scène.

_Deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années couraient en riant entre des ruines sous un soleil de plomb qui ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure les jeux des deux têtes blondes. Soudain, le petit garçon toucha l'épaule de la fillette avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Celle-ci se lança à sa poursuite et, au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite l'accula, le forçant à entrer dans un temple abandonné._

_La fillette le suivit entre les vieilles pierres blanchâtres usées puis dans un escalier dérobé. Là elle le vit se débattant entre les tentacules d'une plante bleuâtre qui tentait de l'étouffer et de l'enfoncer sous la terre. _

_Effrayée, la petite fille tenta néanmoins d'aider son frère en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de l'attraper et lui cria :_

_-Pars ! Si j'attrape ta main, tu tomberas avec moi ! Tu dois rester ici, tu es la gardi…_

_Ce fut tout ce que l'enfant pu dire avant d'être englouti dans les profondeurs de la terre, traumatisant la petite fille qui, figée et choquée, ne put que pleurer avant de s'enfuir en courant avertir ses parents._

La scène change et le décor devient un pauvre appartement bien minuscule et plutôt sale.

_-Où est ton frère ? Répond, petite insolente ! Cria une femme petite, très maigre avec des cheveux sales, emmêlés et mal coupés._

_-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a disparu, répond la petite fille de la scène précédente, suppliante._

_-Trouve autre chose, petite idiote, tu ne me feras pas avaler ces idioties. Si ton frère a fugué, et bien tu prendras sa place à l'usine, il est grand temps que tu gagnes ton pain ! Fulmina un homme bien bâti mais aussi maigre et sale que la femme._

_-Mais, je n'ai pas l'âge ! Implora la fillette aux nattes blondes._

_-Et bien, tu te déguiseras ! Pour une fois, la ressemblance avec ton frère nous servira ! Gronda à nouveau la femme. Dire que cet homme riche et influent a refusé de t'épouser parce que tu ressemblais trop à ton frère et qu'il voulait une fille et non un garçon ! Et quelle ingrate tu fais, il mourra bientôt, nous aurions pu être riches, mais non, il faut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, petite peste ! _

_-Et arrête de pleurer ! S'irrita l'homme, à bout de nerf, les yeux injectés de sang, le souffle court, le visage rouge et prêt à frapper la petite fille._

La scène suivante mit plus de temps à se dévoiler, les souvenirs défilant rapidement, sans que Stella ne chercher à les explorer, tourbillonnant en un film flou.

_La même petite fille, devenue une jeune femme fut alors bien visible. Elle s'entraînait dans un centre de tir. Et Stella ne put que remarquer que la jeune femme était très douée. Mais elle était également pleine de rage et emplie de rancœur. _

_-Vous allez voir, je me vengerai, cracha-t-elle à haute voix. Vous disiez être mes parents, vous allez payer pour nous avoir fait subir l'enfer. Tout ça parce que l'alcool et le jeu vous ont ruinés. Mais je suis prête à tout et je retrouverai ce qui a tué Sebastiani. Peu importe ce qui je dois faire et si je dois tuer pour ça !_

Stella ressentit alors une immense fatigue l'envahir et décida de quitter l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le retour à la réalité ce fit presque instantanément mais elle découvrit en ouvrant les yeux que le jour tombait.

Lorsque Kardiannée se rendit compte que la jeune sorcière était revenue à elle, elle s'approcha et lui demanda si elle avait réussit.

-Au-delà de toutes mes espérances ! Répondit Stella avec un grand sourire avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Elle garde sa colère en elle et elle est prête à tout, elle le dit elle-même. Et elle est très douée avec une arme à feu. Je pense qu'il faudra faire très attention à elle, la colère peut l'aider à nous retrouver, je sais que, moi-même, sous la colère j'ai fais des choses que j'aurais été incapable de reproduire si j'avais été calme. Si elle parvient à retrouver le même état d'esprit que dans la vision, elle pourrait bien être plus maline que nous.

-Mais pourquoi nous voudrait-elle du mal ?

-Je crois que l'endroit où sont frère a disparu est le temple que nous cherchons. Il y a de la magie là-dessous, j'ai reconnu le filet du diable.

-Le filet du diable ?

-Une plante que l'on étudie à Poudlard. C'est une plante qui se développe dans l'ombre et emprisonne ses proies dans des sortes de tentacules pour les immobiliser, plus elles paniquent, plus elle serre. Je parle en connaissance de cause !

-Tu m'expliqueras une autre fois. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite vers Paestum.

-Mais, il fait nuit ! S'étonna Stella.

-Oui, qui penserait que nous serions assez stupides pour voyager de nuit alors qu'il y a nombre de dangers dans les environs ? Mais je suis une nymphe et toi une sorcière immensément puissante, nous pouvons faire face et si cette femme est aussi dangereuse que tu le prétends, ne restons pas aussi près d'elle. Si tu te sens capable de la faire, après un acte de magie aussi intense…

-C'est très retord, fit remarquer Stella en souriant. Et oui, je pense pouvoir continuer, je me reposerai plus tard. Et nous installerons-nous, à Paestum ?

-Je propose près du temple que nous devons explorer. De plus, il y a toujours une forêt près des temples de Déméter.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, ces lieux respirent la magie et Déméter est la déesse de la nature, les deux sont liés, tu le découvriras bientôt.

C'est sur ces paroles que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route, poursuivant sur le petit sentier afin de retrouver la forêt et gagner Paestum au petit matin.

**A suivre…**


	4. La magie de la Nature

**AMINI SORES : AMES SŒURS **

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Stella (qui est une déformation, par mes soins, de Harry) et « la blonde ». Sachez aussi que cette fic n'a aucun but lucratif.

Note : Désolée pour le retard, mais bon, le Bac est fini, le grand ménage aussi, je devrais pouvoir écrire plus souvent.

Merci à ma bêta Angiecali (en tant que bêta tu peux aussi faire des suggestions ou demander des explications si ya des trucs pas clairs ou proposer des trucs à mettre dans la fic ; et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pu ouvrir le fichier sans problème) et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

Bonne Lecture !

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_-Oui, qui penserait que nous serions assez stupides pour voyager de nuit alors qu'il y a nombre de dangers dans les environs ? Mais je suis une nymphe et toi une sorcière immensément puissante, nous pouvons faire face et si cette femme est aussi dangereuse que tu le prétends, ne restons pas aussi près d'elle. Si tu te sens capable de le faire, après un acte de magie aussi intense…_

_-C'est très retord, fit remarquer Stella en souriant. Et oui, je pense pouvoir continuer, je me reposerai plus tard. Et nous installerons-nous, à Paestum ? _

_-Je propose près du temple que nous devons explorer. De plus, il y a toujours une forêt près des temples de Déméter._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, ces lieux respirent la magie et Déméter est la déesse de la nature, les deux sont liés, tu le découvriras bientôt._

_C'est sur ces paroles que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route, poursuivant sur le petit sentier afin de retrouver la forêt et gagner Paestum au petit matin._

Chapitre 4 : La magie de la Nature:

Quand Stella et Kardiannée eurent regagné la forêt, la sorcière était plus qu'épuisée, à bout de force, quand l'aube les obligea à s'y cacher. La nymphe ne demanda pas à son amie de l'aider mais la laissa se reposer, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une telle magie puisse prendre autant d'énergie. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que Stella n'avait vaincu un mage noir quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas complètement récupéré ?

Kardiannée sécurisa le périmètre en demandant à la nature autour d'elle de la prévenir au moindre mouvement inhabituel. La nature savait qui protéger et de quoi, aussi la nymphe put s'allonger près de son amie, à l'ombre des grands arbres.

Quand Stella se réveilla, le soleil se couchait et Kardiannée rangeait leurs affaires, celle-ci se retourna et lui demanda :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je suis en pleine forme !

-Tant mieux ! Je t'ai laissé à manger. Quand tu auras fini, nous partirons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route, parcourant les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de Paestum et, l'espérait Stella, de quelques réponses en ne laissant derrière elles rien qui pourrait laisser penser qu'on s'y était arrêté.

Les deux femmes essayèrent de se faire discrètes, Stella avait l'impression d'être épiée maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous le couvert des arbres. Elle savait que ce n'était que ses sentiments et son inquiétude qui lui faisaient ressentir ça, mais cela la rendait nerveuse.

Elles durent contourner les ruines pour pénétrer dans la forêt afin de ne pas se faire prendre bêtement par quelque homme qu'aurait pu envoyer la femme de l'Office de Tourisme de Rome pour les cueillir à leur arrivée.

Stella et Kardiannée ne furent vraiment rassurées que lorsqu'elles s'enfoncèrent dans les bois mais Stella se demandait si elles n'allaient pas se perdre, elle ne savait personnellement pas où se trouvait le temple qu'elle cherchait, de là où elle se trouvait.

-Kardiannée, comment va-t-on faire pour trouver le temps, maintenant ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça c'est mon domaine. Je vais t'expliquer. Déméter, ou Cérès, comme tu veux, est la déesse de la nature.

-Oui. Et ?

-Or, je suis une nymphe, une protectrice de la nature. Certains disent même parfois que nous sommes les créations de la déesse, ce qui est faux, mais nous sommes véritablement proches d'elle. Les temples de Déméter sont construits dans des lieux où la nature est puissante. Peut-être est-ce l'inverse, c'est peut-être le temple et la présence ou l'utilisation de la magie qui en font un lieu très concentré en magie. Le fait est que cette magie est aussi une partie de nous, comme si nous rentrions à la maison et lorsque nous sommes épuisées, rien ne nous soigne et nous rassure mieux que cette magie. C'est pour cette raison que je dois retourner de temps en temps dans un temple de Déméter, moins cette magie est présente dans mon environnement, plus je m'affaiblie. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Ce que tu veux me dire c'est que tu es attirée par cette magie et que c'est ainsi que nous allons retrouver notre chemin.

-Tout à fait.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, l'aube ne devrait plus tarder.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kardiannée fila en courant à travers les arbres, maudite par son amie qui avait mis un moment avant de réagir, trop étonnée par le brusque départ de la nymphe qu'elle entendait rire devant elle. Elle la voyait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, devenant invisible pour réapparaître plus loin avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Au début, Stella peina à garder le rythme, elle évitait les arbres de justesse parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir en zig zag et le sac sur son dos se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Elle fatiguait car elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie tant qu'elle ne savait pas si on pouvait la retrouver.

Après environ un kilomètre de ce régime, elle se sentie plus légère, plus joyeuse et elle s'était enfin habituée au poids de son sac et à courir entre les arbres. Plus assurée, elle augmenta la cadence, se guidant au rire de Kardiannée qui résonnait dans la nuit, se sentant elle aussi simplement heureuse de courir à travers les bois à la suite de son amie.

Elle fut presque déçue quand elle s'arrêta en voyant Kardiannée plongée toute habillée dans l'eau d'un ruisseau qui faisait de la clairière qu'il ceinturait une presqu'île.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Ronchonna Stella en souriant.

-Désolée mais je voulais savoir si tu serais capable de me suivre, s'excusa la nymphe.

-Mais oui, tu crois que je vais gober ça ! C'est juste que tu étais heureuse de revenir chez toi et que tu m'as oubliée, je me trompe ?

-Non, grommela Kardiannée.

-Oh, ne fais pas la tête, je ne t'en veux pas ! Et puis, je me suis bien amusée !

- Répètes ?

-Je me suis bien amusée. J'ai un peu peiné au début mais après, c'était fantastique, j'en ai presque oublié Sirius !

-Est-ce que plus tu t'approchais, plus tu étais heureuse ?

-Oui… Hésita Stella.

-C'est étonnant, je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que les nymphes sensibles à la magie de Déméter ! Ca veut dire que je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre plus de choses que prévu. Ca te plairait de devenir magiquement une nymphe des bois ? Demanda la nymphe, tout excitée.

-Heu, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les nymphes. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'apprendre des choses. Je veux dire, je t'en suis reconnaissante et je t'aime beaucoup mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi. Je trouve ça étrange que…

-Tu comprendras, coupa la nymphe, mais tu dois découvrir ça par toi-même. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Aller, viens te baigner au lieu de te triturer les méninges, tu feras ça quand tu seras reposée.

-Tu rigoles, ça doit être froid ! S'exclama Stella, pas vraiment tentée par le ruisseau forestier.

-Aller, Asteria, s'il te plait ! Tu verras, tu vas aimer si tu es sensible à la magie de Déméter !

-Quel est le rapport entre la magie de Déméter et l'eau froide ? Demanda la jeune sorcière ne comprenant pas le lien entre les deux propos.

-J'oublie souvent que tu ne connais pas ma magie, c'est tellement facile de discuter avec toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des centaines d'années. Bref, en fait cette clairière et cette source sont les lieus de rassemblement des nymphes. Enfin, étaient.

-Pourquoi « étaient » ?

-Quand la forêt où je suis née, la forêt sacrée de l'Aventin, je t'en ai un peu parlé, je crois, quand la forêt a été détruite et que je n'ai pas retrouvé mes sœurs, je suis partie visiter le monde. Je venais de perdre mon mari, mon fils et tout ce que j'avais connu, j'avais perdu mes racines. Je me suis dit que les autres nymphes avaient dû trouver une autre jeune forêt à protéger, alors je ne les ai pas cherchées tout de suite. J'ai caché ma nature de nymphe, cela attirait les convoitises à l'époque et j'étais trop triste pour vouloir être courtisée. Quand je me suis décidée à retrouver mes sœurs, toutes les nymphes avaient disparues. J'ai voulu demander aux nymphes des eaux, douces ou salée, des grottes, des fleurs, des enfers, les muses, les bacchantes. Mais rien. Elles avaient toutes disparues. Je sentais qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes mais c'est comme si le manque de foi et de respect des Hommes avait suspendu leurs pouvoirs et qu'elles étaient parti. Ailleur.

-Tu crois que tu les retrouveras un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Mais peut-être que je peux continuer ce pour quoi je suis née, peut-être existe-t-il d'autres femmes comme toi qui sont sensibles à la magie de Déméter.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que je deviendrai réellement une nymphe. Je respecterai toujours la nature mais quelque chose, une impression me dit que je serai autre chose qu'une nymphe. Ou peut-être que je débloque complètement ! Finit Stella en riant.

-Non ! Ecoute toujours ton instinct. S'il te dit que tu ne seras pas une nymphe, alors c'est sûrement vrai. Viens dans l'eau, maintenant. Ca fait plusieurs jour que nous marchons sous le soleil de l'été, tu devrais te laver, et tes vêtements attendront demain pour être lavés.

-Ok, je veux bien essayer, mais si c'est trop froid, je ne reste pas longtemps, prévint Stella.

-Si tu veux, soupira la nymphe en souriant, mais elle savait qu'elle se plairait dans l'eau, si elle était sensible à la magie de la nature, elle n'y serait pas uniquement dans la forêt mais dans toutes les eaux et dans tous les endroits touchés intensément par cette magie spéciale.

Et elle ne se trompa pas. Stella, sitôt entrée dans l'eau, poussa un profond soupir et se laissa porter par l'eau qui la caressait, la rafraichissait et la nettoyait.

Stella et Kardiannée passèrent la journée à se nettoyer, à se reposer et à reprendre une certaine hygiène de vie.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant le couché du soleil, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à l'orée de la forêt, près du temple de Déméter. Elles avaient l'intension d'aller le visiter et de voir ce qui pouvait intéresser Stella pour sa quête, seulement, elles durent modifier leurs intensions en voyant la jeune femme blonde marcher de long en large devant l'entrée du temple, un téléphone portable collé contre son oreille. Ses paroles furent portées par un vent de face jusqu'aux oreilles des deux amies :

-Comment ça, tu as perdu sa trace ? Une gamine ne peut pas s'évanouir dans la nature comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-…

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Aboya-t-elle.

-…

-Je connais cette rue et il n'y a rien ! Tu t'es sûrement fait repérer et elle a demandé de l'aide pour t'échapper ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de la discrétion !

-…

-Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Que sais-tu d'elle ?

-…

-Comment ça rien ?! Elle a forcément un nom cette fille qui l'accompagne !

-…

-Qui sonne grec ? Pas étonnant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, tu as toujours été une grosse tanche pour les langues ! M'enfin tu as tout de même réussi a trouvé ça, je suppose que je n'en aurai pas davantage… Tâche de retrouver leur trace ! Moi je vais rester là les quelques jours que je suis en repos. J'espère pouvoir rentrer au maximum dans deux jours, ou tu auras affaire à moi ! Menaça-t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement au nez de son interlocuteur.

Stella et Kardiannée rebroussèrent chemin et s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, à la fois parce que la conversation téléphonique était terminée et que par conséquent, l'attention de la femme n'était pas détournée et qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers elles, et à la fois parce que, visiblement, la visite devrait attendre à cause des nouveaux éléments en jeu.

Quand elles furent revenues au campement qu'avaient installé les deux femmes, Kardiannée tendit une tasse de métal qu'elle avait trouvé dans les bagages de sa compagne de voyage à celle-ci. La tasse était remplie d'eau et la nymphe y ajouta quelques feuilles broyées. Devant le regard interrogateur de Stella, elle expliqua que cela la ferai dormir, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse récupérer et retrouver un rythme de sommeil normal, sinon reposant.

Le lendemain, Stella se réveilla aux aurores et trouva Kardiannée endormie au pied d'un arbre, emmitouflée dans des feuilles de toutes sortes. Bien que cela puisse paraître peu propre ou peu confortable, Stella trouva son amie resplendissante et étrangement complètement intégrée à leur environnement. « Ca n'a rien de bizarre, se dit-elle ensuite. C'est une nymphe des bois, c'est normal qu'elle soit dans son élément, ici. »

Décidant de laisser son amie dormir, Stella s'installa en tailleur au milieu de la clairière, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer plusieurs heures par le bruissement des feuilles autour d'elle et la magie puissante qui baignait les lieux. Elle se sentait en sécurité, semblait sentir les bras et les mains de Sirius glisser sur ses bras et ses épaules, son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer puis ralentir à mesure que le rêve s'évanouissait.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle eut l'impression fugace de milliers d'étincelles de multiples nuances de doré avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que son amie était réveillée et se baignait à nouveau dans le ruisseau, nue cette fois. Stella rougit quand celle-ci se leva, remarquant que son amie était de retour dans le monde de la raison et non plus perdue dans celui des sensations.

-De retour parmi nous, Stella ? Demanda la nymphe, faisant fi de sa nudité et du rougissement de sa compagne.

-Oui. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-C'est ce qu'une créature magique ressent quand sa magie est proche de celle présente dans l'environnement ou qu'elle est particulièrement sensible à une certaine forme de magie. Ta magie n'a pas l'air très proche de celle qui baigne cette forêt mais tu y es sensible, alors… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ressens plus intensément cette magie que les autres.

-J'avais l'impression que Sirius était près de moi, je me sentais en sécurité, dans ses bras, près de lui. Je me sentais comme… hors du temps ? C'était à la fois si court et tellement long, dit Stella d'une voix rêveuse.

-C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes des âmes sœurs et que le lieu où se trouve ton compagnon de cœur est lié à cette magie. Cela vous a peut-être permis de communiquer. Ou peut-être que comme cette magie est faite pour rassurer et protéger et que ce qui caractérise la sécurité pour toi est Sirius, elle t'a permis de retrouver un moment cette sensation. Trêve de bavardage, aujourd'hui, je vais te parler de tout ce que la forêt et ses plantes peuvent faire, le tout en italien pour que tu t'améliores.

-Comme la boisson d'hier pour dormir ?

-Oui. Je vais te parler des bienfaits mais aussi du mal que peuvent faire ces plantes. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je suppose que tu en auras sûrement besoin dans le futur.

-Tu sais que je connais déjà quelques trucs sur certaines plantes, grâce aux cours de Potions et de Botanique de Poudlard ?

-C'est vrai. Je suppose que je peux te faire doublement confiance, alors.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée durant, Stella dut emmagasiner les différents noms donnés au plantes, en italien, grec, latin et anglais pour commencer, la façon dont elles étaient reconnaissables, leurs propriétés seules et avec d'autres plantes, quels arbres étaient les mieux pour telle ou telle chose. Kardiannée lui montra également quelles plantes utiliser pour se vêtir, comme toutes les nymphes le faisaient.

Ce soir là, Stella ne proposa pas d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait près du temple qui intéressait tant de monde, elle préféra dormir et acquérir pour de bon tout ce qu'elle avait appris la journée.

Et grand bien lui en pris, car « la blonde », tel était désormais son surnom, avait appelé des amis qui avaient investis le temps pour une gigantesque partie de chasse au trésor, dont le premier indice avait été trouvé par la jeune femme blonde dans des archives… Elle cacha bien évidemment que les archives s'appelaient Stella Potter, ou plutôt Sophia James.

En revanche, le lendemain fut très calme et permit à Stella et Kardiannée de s'aventurer dans le temple.

C'était la première fois que Stella entrait dans un temple et elle fut subjuguée par la prestance qui émanait encore des ruines. Elle sentait la magie de Déméter plus intensément encore que dans la forêt.

Il y avait encore quelques fresques gravées voire même encore colorées dans les endroits protégés des intempéries et des vandales. Elles racontaient les fêtes données en l'honneur de Déméter, elles transpiraient la joie et le bonheur des nymphes liées à Déméter mais aussi celles liées à la chasseresse Artémis, déesse de la nature sauvage, à Poséidon, le dieu des mers et océans, à Dionysos, dieu de la vigne et des cycles de régénération, à Pan, dieu de la nature et de la fécondité et Hermès, dieu des voyageurs et voleur et gardien des routes et carrefours.

L'on voyait également le pouvoir de Déméter sous la forme des différentes saisons : à l'automne, Déméter est séparée de Perséphone, sa fille et les arbres perdent leurs feuilles, les branches pendent tristement ; à l'hiver, Déméter est seule et le froid, le vent soulèvent les branches des arbres nus et les chevelures des nymphes endormies ; le printemps montre les retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille sous les fleurs et la tiédeur de l'atmosphère ; à l'été, Déméter est heureuse avec Perséphone sous le soleil brûlant et les blés mûrs.

-Sais-tu que j'ai déjà participé à quelques unes de ces fêtes ? Fit la nymphe.

-Non. C'est comment ? Qu'est ce qu'on y fait ? Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?

Après que Kardiannée eut expliqué les faits représentés sur les fresques, Stella déclara :

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher quelque chose qui est lié aux Voiles des Ténèbres.

-Je pense plutôt que ces indices sont cachés dans les souterrains des prêtres du temple. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait trouvé ces indices, il aurait pu semer le chaos.

-Comment sais-tu que ce sont des souterrains ? Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi.

-Non, les prêtres vivaient dans le temple et on ne voit rien qui pourrait permettre de vivre ici, c'est forcément en dessous. De plus, lorsqu'il y avait des menaces importantes de guerre, les paysans des alentours mettaient leurs récoltes en sécurité dans les temples de Déméter. Cela évitait les pillages et la famine qui suivait forcément.

-Ok, donc on cherche des mécanismes qui pourraient ouvrir des passages secrets tout en ouvrant l'œil sur d'éventuels indices sur le Voile des Ténèbres.

Stella se plaça dans un coin du temple et le parcourut sur toute sa longueur, une main appuyant sur chaque pierre de la rangée, espérant débloquer un mécanisme ou découvrir une pierre mal scellée qui pourrait être un indice. Puis elle recommença, mais dans l'autre sens et la main sur une autre rangée de pierres.

Kardiannée l'imita. Quand quelques heures plus tard, elles n'eurent rien trouvé sur les parois qui jouxtaient l'extérieur, Stella proposa d'examiner les fresques, il y avait peut-être un mécanisme dissimulé parmi les nombreux éléments de la gravure, tant en essayant de remarquer un possible élément sans réel rapport avec Déméter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kardiannée prit la parole :

-Nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter là et retourner dans la forêt. L'aurore sera bientôt là.

Stella poussa un profond soupir puis acquiesça :

-Tu as probablement raison, mais ça m'embête de n'avoir rien trouvé…

-Nous devrions peut-être marquer là où nous avons arrêté nos observations, fit remarquer la nymphe. Ca nous évitera d'examiner plusieurs fois la même zone.

-Non, « la blonde » pourrait les remarquer. Elle ne sait pas où nous sommes, ne lui permettons pas de nous trouver.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle les remarquera. Il suffit d'être discrètes.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Il vaut mieux ne pas la sous-estimer.

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas la surestimer, Stella !

-Je préfère la surestimer et prendre le moins de risques possible. Je préfère que ce soit elle qui me sous-estime.

-Mais…

-Voldemort m'a sous-estimée plusieurs fois et cela a causé sa perte, je ne veux pas que cela cause la mienne. Et la tienne avec moi. Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas _besoin_ de prendre de risques, ne provoquons pas le destin. Et j'ai appris à mes dépends que se précipiter n'apportait pas la solution.

-Je suppose que tu as raison… soupira Kardiannée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il doit te rester pas mal de choses à m'apprendre, non ? Rassura Stella.

-Oui. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être accompagnée. Généralement, quand je suis en danger, je peux m'échapper comme bon me semble, même si je dois y laisser des plumes. Mais tu es là et je veux t'aider, pas être un poids mais t'aider dans ta tâche. Même si nous sommes séparées, souviens-toi de moi, appelle-moi et j'accourrai.

-Ne parles pas ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions séparées de force, comme tu le sous-entends.

-On ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve, contente-toi de ne pas oublier cette promesse que je t'ai faite. Partons, maintenant.

Stella ne se déplaçait plus dans la forêt que de la même façon que ses nymphes. Kardiannée en était d'ailleurs la première étonnée, Stella, elle, s'était finalement faite à l'idée qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien comme les autres.

Plusieurs fois au cours du chemin vers leur campement, elle crut distinguer des étincelles dorées comme lorsqu'elle s'était laissée bercée par la magie de Déméter et qu'elle avait aperçues à son « réveil », mais à chaque fois c'était une vision fugace qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver et elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique à cause de la rosée et de soleil levant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard ce même matin, Stella aperçut Kardiannée qui défaisait le campement qu'elle avait construit pour son amie.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, commença Kardiannée en voyant son amie éveillée, tu vivras comme une nymphe. Je vais continuer à te montrer les plantes utiles dans une forêt, aujourd'hui ce sera les champignons et les racines comestibles. Et je pense que tant que tu vivras dans la forêt avec moi tu devrais t'habiller comme moi.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vers sa tenue : trois feuilles entrelacée rattachées par un jeune roseau formaient le haut de sa tenue, comme une brassière ; des roseaux tressés formaient une ceinture d'où pendaient des feuilles, comme une jupe. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus à l'arrière de sa tête par deux tresses entrelacées de longues herbes. Elle avait également piqueté sa chevelure de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Stella approuva :

-Autant garder mes vêtements propres pour retourner dans la civilisation.

Et toute la matinée durant, Stella dut à nouveau ingurgiter des connaissances sur les plantes forestières, comestibles ou non.

Pour la tester, Kardiannée lui demanda de recueillir leur déjeuner, ce qui ne fut pas très probant puisqu'elle ne put cueillir assez de nourriture pour une seule personne.

Heureusement que Kardiannée avait prévu et qu'elles purent manger suffisamment.

Stella finit par s'endormir après son repas, alors qu'elle avait voulu, sans succès, retrouver la sensation des bras de son âme sœur sur elle. Elle sentait qu'il était vivant, ils étaient liés avant sa disparition, elle l'aurait senti s'il était mort.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours immergée dans la magie qui l'entourait, la première chose qu'elle distingua fut le soleil encore haut dans le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres qui la surplombaient.

La seconde, en se redressant, fut de nouveau les étincelles dorées qui semblaient former un immense dessin à travers toutes la clairière, semblant s'éparpiller sous formes d'immenses tentacules dans toute la forêt, et sûrement plus loin encore. Mais ce n'était plus une vision fugace ou une hallucination, elle en était sûre.

Elle leva la main et tenta de refermer ses doigts sur ses mystérieuses étincelles.

**A suivre…**


	5. résultats

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Le résultat du sondage est : «Ecrire mes fics les unes après les autres ».

Je suis désolée pour les autres qui préféraient le roulement précédent mais ça s'est vraiment joué à très peu de voix.

D'autant plus qu'en réfléchissant bien, ce sera bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire une fic après l'autre, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps à relire ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire de temps en temps des chapitres pour d'autres histoires lorsque j'en aurais marre d'écrire sur la même.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre 12 de **« L'avenir est dans la passé »**. Je vous donne en bonus le titre : « Lola retient toutes les attentions ».

Je vous invite à voter sur la prochaine fic que vous voudrez lorsque « L'avenir… » sera terminée. (Vous avez le temps, réfléchissez. Vous avez _au moins_ un an.)

Merci encore à tous d'avoir voté, ça m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
